In portable electronic products, power consumption from a battery in the product is an important design consideration that impacts performance and consumer acceptance of the product. In portable handheld products that include disc drives, the disc motor and servo actuator in the disc drive consume a large part of the disc drive power budget. For a remaining part of the disc drive power budget, there is a desire to reduce power consumption from electronic circuitry in order to extend the service time of the handheld device between battery replacements and/or battery recharging.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.